Let it go
by Ashbean
Summary: Elsa and Anna move to corona with their cousin repunzle when one of repunzle's new neighbors sees Elsa and rembered her then when Elsa starts to understand her center of freedom and when pitch tries to get Elsa to join him jack and Elsa learn to let it go and together they can defeat anything /rated t for language. Please like or what ever it is
1. Eyesight

(ElsaPOV)

I was so nervous. I was coming out of my uncle's car and saw a blonde and a strawberry blonde darting toward each other. Repunzle and Anna were so excited to see each other. It had been so long. Anna and I were going to live with Aunt Vitoria and Uncle Grahm. Our parents had recently died and Kia decided it was best for us. I just had to remind myself it will be okay living in Corona won't be so bad... I'll be home eventually to Arendelle. When I am eighteen I will take over the company anyway. Punzie takes Anna and I to our rooms. We go Anna's room first her room was all wharm colors and had a excited feel to it. Punzie Anna and I started toward my room I gasped to see everything winter themed . The walls a beautiful mix of white and light blue matching the bed and furniture. I almost cried but instead just wrapped my arms around Punzie. I whispered thank you Anna joined in and we all stood there for about five minutes. Finally breaking hug Anna said "who's that?" I turned around to see a boy in the window across from mine by about six feet. Oh, that's Jack Punzie said Jack Frost. Then he turned around and we met eyes we stared at each other for a long while then Punzie grabbed me and said come on lovebird. I glared at her and walked away hesitantly.

(Jack POV)

I had to know who was that. She was so beautiful . Punzie had talked about her cousins coming to live with her for two weeks. Merdia , Ariel ,Eric , Euguene , I and hiccup. All had to be at her house tonight at seven anyway might as we'll be a little early. I started over to Punzie's house. I got there and rand the door bell and as I stood there through the window I saw a flash of strawberry blonde hair and expected it too be one of Punzie's cousins but not the one I saw. She let me in her and Punzie jumping up and down shrieking making me flinch. I walked in to see everyone already there I was very confused but just sat down. Punzie interduced all of us to Elsa and Anna. Elsa and I just stared at each other awkwardly. Then as soon as I could catch my breath Elsa and I were pushed in a room together. Both of us on the floor. Then we heard Anna yelling "hey all of us are going out you too are perfect for each other now bond". Elsa yelled back you better let us out. I finally reckonized we were in a bathroom and of course a very tiny window no getting out. Elsa turned around plopped on the ground and sarcasticly said great as we heard them drive away. We turned to each other and just looked at each other she asked why I was pacing. I told her how my mother was in the hospital. We shared stories and I noticed how alike we really are. Elsa started talking about her parents. She looked down and said their dead. Then she looked up straight at me and it must have been fate because we both moved in kissing each other lasting what seemed like forever.

(Anna POV)

After we left home we all went out to dinner everyone was coupled up except me. Then Eric asked if we could pick up someone named kristoff. But soon that changed.

Hi said Anna as kristoff slided into the back seat with her. Oh Hi me? Kristoff asked I mean um hi kristoff said. Ariel giggled from in front of them. By the end of the night kristoff and Anna had already hit it off. Anna went over to Punzie at skating rink. OMG Punzie he is so cute I can't wait to tell Elsa Anna said. ELSA AND JACK, they both screamed. All of them raced home.

(Elsa POV)

My mind was going crazy I kissed him and I just met him I didn't know what to do. We mostly just stared at each other. My insides were tingling . After about two hours we fell asleep in each others arms. Then jack and I were woken by Punzie and Anna knocking and coming in. We both just stared at them smirking about to burst. Punzie just backed up saying oops sorry to intrude...lovebirds. Jack and I separated blushing. He brushed his hand through hair nervously. So Elsa I was thinking, to stop his murmuring I kissed him again. Released and said yes friday at eight.


	2. Trouble in Paradise

(Elsa POV)

Oh, my god what had I just done I don't even KNOW him. What was I thinking? My head is going crazy. What am I going to do? There was still a burning feeling inside of me that I have known him my entire life because I would never kiss someone so fast. Wow it took a second but I finally just realized that was my first kiss. Oh wait today is Wednesday. I only have two days to tell Anna that I have a date. I was still mad at Punzie and Anna for setting up with someone when I had only been here a day. I was still trying to figure out what really was going on It all just all happened so fast.

(Jack POV)

I was compleat love ya frozen. And so embarrassed. As Punzie walked out she winked at me smirking. That was kind of Punzie's way saying good going and being totally okay with me hitting on Elsa. Elsa and I got up off the floor I looked at my watch almost twelve. My dad was going to kill me if I came through that front door. Unless there was another way to get home. I told Elsa if I could borrow her window scince our houses were about five feet apart. When I got to her room I opened her window and climbed to the roof. Are you sure you want to do this Elsa asked I was a little scared this was my first time jumping a roof. I took precautions and threw my phone on too my roof and heard a crash. I sighed and there goes my phone. I decided to take a running start and backed up. As I started running I tripped and fell almost in between the house I landed partly on my house and partly hanging off it I got up and said to Elsa hey we might need to work on that she laughed. See you Friday she yelled back. As I walked over to get my deformed phone I herd my dad talking to someone on the phone. Then he said okay thank you I will tell jack he looked very upset. I then scrambled in the dark to find my window stupid thing were did it go. When I finally found it I crawled inside hid my phone and pretended to be playing with a pencil. He came in sat with me on my bed. He just looked down I think that I had figured out what happened he said my mom had passed on the doctor just called him. I just looked down as he left the vision was blurring from tears. My sister Emma was at camp for the week. She would return soon, school starts in a week.

(Friday night around seven)

(Elsa POV)

I was getting ready for my date with jack. I was overly excited we were going to a little ice cream shop downtown. I dressed in a medium length dress with lace at the top then the darker color started in a heart shape on my chest I matched that with white leggings and a pair of light blue flats. I was so excited that we would be in the same grade with Ariel and Eric I finally had friends. When I was younger living in the city of arendelle I was not aloud to leave the house because, Anna had once gotten hurt when her and I were playing outside she almost fell off a bridge when I was not looking. Now that I had people to talk to I was wharming up to the idea of living in Corona. I was smiling as I braided my hair to the side. I could see jack looking through his window at me but I acted if I couldn't see him smiling at me.

(Jack POV)

I was getting ready for my date with Elsa. So nervous. I could see her she left her curtain open. Beautiful. I wore a blue sweatshirt with brown pants. We were going to walk to bill and Teddy's a ice cream shop downtown. School started Monday so I hope this day goes well. I looked at the clock seven fifty five so I went downstairs told my dad I was going and walked next door. I started brushing my hand through my hair again I never do anything with my hair anyway. Punzie, Anna and Merdia answered the door. I just looked at them and they just smiled at me as Elsa came down the stairs she smiled at me and shooed Merdia, Punzie and Anna away. I could hear all of them giggling and whispering to each other. Elsa just rolled her eyes and shut the door. Man, she was beautiful. It's like I know her or have seen her before exept she was younger and so was I. Then it hit me.

Flashback

Jack! Jack! Someone screamed. I looked around and saw Elsa tied to a tree. And I started to run but she kept going father . Then Elsa and I, both heard a scream and both threw our hands out and the entire forest froze.

Flashback ends

But that was just a dream I thought right?

Elsa POV

We were almost there. When I heard jack gasp I looked over at him. And really stared into his eyes I knew right I acitdently said out loud jack. Said what? I saw you in dream once i said. Ugh I thought he proboly thinks I'm insane. Then he said really? His pupils getting huge. Then he Said were you in a forest. I just stared at him how did he know?! I just stared and said yes I studered out. Shocked I kept walking. Eventally I asked how did you know my dream was set in a forest. He looked at me and said because I had the same dream. That's who it was for years I wondered who it was in that dream I had it over and over again it was him. I started running hearing him yelling Elsa I kept running away trying to get farther and farther. Then I suddenly tripped and stumbled very far down what I think was a hill.


	3. Ice Magic

(Jack POV)

Elsa I screamed but she kept running father away it was just like the dream when we were thirteen but how could we be reliving the dream three years later. I was so confused where was she? I looked down to see Elsa surrounded by black figures I knew it was pich down there. I know that I am supposed to hide my powers from people unless they were chosen but pich is trying to get to me and it's working. I started to go down there when suddenly a bright light blinded me it was coming from Elsa's torso. I've seen this before she was chosen. She must have gotten very hurt by the cliff and when you die you either move on to Heaven or Hell or get chosen to protect children and stay the age you died at forever. This was amazing I wouldn't be the only sixteen year old living forever with ice powers.

(Elsa POV)

After everything went black I found myself in a very wide open space and everywhere I looked I couldn't really see any thing. Then a voice started speaking to me and asked if I wanted to go to heaven or return to protect children with ice powers. I obviously chose to go back to my life. Then the scene changed again to the cliff where I fell. I saw jack and then it hit me if I was to live forever I would outlive jack Anna and Punzie. I looked up at jack to see him smiling as big as I had ever seen him. Then suddenly jack came down and I screamed no jack! He smiled and FLEW. I looked at him in awe. He came over to me and tried to touch me and I backed up and said no don't touch me I don't want to hurt you. He looked me straight in the eye and said that's impossible. I gave him a puzzled look and he grabbed my hands lifted mine and his up together and atop us a storm of snow started to whirl and form a giant snowflake.I stared at him and said why didn't you tell me you were chosen? Because you were a mortal he said. I had so many questions but just as I was about to ask somthing then he cupped my face in his hand and leaned in awkwardly we bumped noses but went along with it. What was I going to do now.

**(A/n) sorry for such a short chapter but I am a begginer and pretty excited about 123 views thanks to them! I will write more soon gotta sleep now bye**


	4. Learning

(Elsa POV)

My heart was racing I had so many questions. As soon as we realesed I looked down, what am I going to tell Anna I asked. Jack then said well you're job now is to protect children so you can't tell anyone really unless they to are chosen. Then somthing came from behind and everything went black again. I woke up dizzy. I tried to move but I was tied up. I looked around and I was in a forest. I looked around then I saw pitch again, at least know that jack had explained literally everything I felt a little more prepared. He started coming closer. Pitch came and put his hand under my chin I immediately moved my head so he would stop. Then pitch said what's wrong Elsa somthing wrong? I glared at him and he said why hesitate Elsa join me nothing goes better than cold and dark. I looked up and said never will I ever join you. You bastard. He put his hand over his collar bone and said well if that's how you feel try being in my shoes. Then he shot black sand in my eyes. Then untied me he walked away saying let's see how you feel now. Oh and have fun trying to find your little sweetheart now. Oh wait you can't see him now. He walked away laughing. I looked around yelling jacks name. When I couldn't find him I went to santa's workshop. When I got their I saw all the guardians sitting listening to somthing.

(Jack's POV)

I saw Elsa come Into the workshop and ran over to her and hugged her she seemed to not even notice she walked over to the guardians sadly and said pitch he...he put a spell on me all he said was good luck finding jack. I ran Elsa and started yelling saying I'm right here please reply you have to see me please. Then north said she can't jack. Elsa then looked at him and asked if I were here. I yelled yes I'm here. I tried to touch her and went right through she no longer belived in me I fell to ground I could feel my heart break surprisingly Elsa was doing the same exact thing. Asked north how can we break the spell he said only an act of true love can break the spell.

(Elsa POV)

I couldn't stand other people being able to see jack but not me I ran out to a nearby stream and thought jack might have followed me so I picked up a stick and wrote in the snow jack are you here then a yes apeared in the snow. I was filled with joy and wrote what is happening this is tourtring me. Then he wrote only an act of true love can fix the spell unless pitch takes it away himself. I just wrote a little sad face in the snow and looked at snow as he wrote I have a way to fix this follow my trail. He said as a trail apeared following him in the snow. I started following the trail until we stopped at a strange house in the woods it looked old. Items starting moving and I noticed he was going to get pitch to come here.

(Jack POV)

I couldn't wait to get my hands on pitch. How dare he do this to us. As soon as I finished I heard somone coming it was pitch as soon as he came in he said oh do I get to join the party? Then I went over and pushed him up against the wall and said how dare you? We'll to get to you of course. And my planned worked didn't it. I glared and started throwing punches at him then suddenly a surge of blackness through me to the ground and I looked up and stood up and beat him and he got up and said oh so it's a fight you want then he through me to the ground and when I was on the ground continusly kicked me as I tried to fight back when I was finally limp he satarted to leave then turned around and looked Elsa, sitting in the corner frightened and confused then he said I almost forgot and he took the black sand from her eyes. I still didn't know if she could see yet.

(Elsa POV)

Pitch took the sand from my eyes I looked to see jack gripping his chest and then pitch said have fun Elsa. I suddnely got so furious and stood up and used all the engry and shot at pitch to the ground then suddenly he started to freeze. I ran back inside the house right to jack and saw him cradled in the corner in pain and a broken staff. I was even angrier of what he did to jack. I went over and asked if he were ok and got no answer. So I went over and and started covering some the wounds. He looked up confused and asked can you see me? I nodded back yes. His eyes suddenly filled with joy and a smile formed. I looked right at hima and hugged him. And he asked what happened to pitch and I told him that I somehow managed to freeze him. Jack looked at me stunned you froze him! He repeated well yes I said. We'll we better get home I said. I helped him up and we started walking to norths workshop and walked in. I had jacks arm around my shoulders. We made it up to were the guardians were. When we came in they looked shocked jack no longer had his arm around my shoulder. They went to jack and asked if he were okay then I came over and put my hand shoulder then north exclaimed you broke the spell! We'll sort of I said with a worried look I froze pitch. The all looked surprised you froze him? They asked simultaneously. I'm sorry but really need to get home jack said. North nodded and handed us a snow globe jack threw it on the ground and we walked into it. I looked around and we were on the sidewalk in front of our houses he said goodnight and started walking to house house. It was around ten. I went over and said wait yeah he replied. Then I kissed him and said thank you and walked home completely feeling butterflies. As I walked in I noticed Merdia,Anna and Punzie watching from the window.


End file.
